Crimson: Requested Oneshot
by shadowglove
Summary: Lana has always been in love with Chloe although she's never had the guts to show it much less confess her feelings for the oblivious blonde reporter. A piece of kryptonite jewelry and some crimson lipstick might just change that tho. chlana. jois. others


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Smallville.**

_This is the 10th in the Requested Series, requested by __**UndeniablyUnconventional89**__, who wanted __**Chloe and Lana, romantic, prompt "Red K Lana", quote "How would you react if I kissed you now?". **__Then she PM'd me again after reading my story "Winds of Change" and asked for me to add a touch of __**Jimmy/Lois**__to the mix._

_This is actually my first chlana (I've been doing a lot of firsts since I started this series!) and I know that a lot of you people out there hate Lana, but __**please give her a chance**__ in this oneshot! Lol. This will be in both Lana's POV and Chloe's. __**This is also slightly AU because of the somewhat AU versions of the Nicodemus and Rush episodes.**_

_**THIS IS A REMAKE OF THE EPISODE "CRIMSON".**_

_WARNING: LESBIANISM/HOMOSEXUAL CONTEXT. IMPLIED CLEX FEELINGS. IMPLIED LEXANA. SOME CHLIMMY. IMPLIED JOIS FEELINGS. BUT THIS IS MOSTLY CHLANA._

* * *

Lana hugged herself as she and Chloe entered the Talon. She looked around the coffee shop, which had undergone a drastic makeover for Valentines Days. At the time the brunette had thought it a good idea, but right now all those chubby cherubs with the pointy arrows seemed to be laughing at her. Her, the co-owner of the Talon, her, who'd been engaged not a day ago…_her_, the one person everyone in the whole goddamned town of Smallville _swore_ had the perfect little life.

She growled at herself in disgust, sending a quick look at the young blonde standing next to her, grinning and looking around her in excitement. How could someone so intelligent--so _perceptive_--_not_ know that she was the reason why her 'best friend' couldn't have a decent relationship with anyone?

How was it that she hadn't realized that Lana had fallen in love with her from high school, but had always known that Chloe's attention would always be centered on Clark? How could she _not_ know that the only reason Lana had kept on giving Clark all of those 'chances' was because she knew that if he ever got with Chloe he'd realize what had idiot he'd been all of those years pinning after _her_, and Lana would lose Chloe forever.

Not that she'd ever _had_ Chloe, but she would lose the little to none chance she had now.

"Wow Lana, I have to hand it to you, the place looks _great_!" Chloe grinned, turning to her, making Lana's heart hurt slightly because it'd been such a long time since Chloe had smiled at her like that.

"Thanks."

Chloe's smile dimmed slightly, the excitement dying in her eyes and replaced with worry, placing her hand on Lana's shoulder. "I know that you and Lex broke off your engagement yesterday, and it's the worst time for Valentines, but I want you to know that you have me."

Lana desperately hoped Chloe mistook the little shiver she gave at those words for a chill.

"And I know that I'm not exactly the person you'd want to spend Valentines with, but--."

Was she joking? Chloe _was the only_ person Lana would like to spend the special day with--but not as _friends_.

"Just give the whole Lex thing some time." The blonde continued. "You never know when the next love of your life is right around the corner."

"Yeah." She tried giving Chloe a brave smile. "You're right."

The young reporter grinned, squeezed her shoulder once more, and her gaze went through the crowd, obviously looking for her boyfriend, Jimmy Olsen, the guy Lana liked and hated all at the same time.

Sighing, Lana hugged herself tighter.

She didn't need to wait for that 'love of her life' to turn the corner--she had turned that corner years ago but'd been too afraid to do anything about it. For the longest time in high school she'd managed to convince herself that what she felt was respect and admiration--and then Tina Greer had kissed her while pretending to be Chloe and Lana had had to admit to herself that what she felt for her housemate was _much MUCH_ more than admiration.

But, of course, by then it was too late, and too many things had happened for her to be able to do anything about it…

…or maybe she'd just been a coward and was still being a coward.

It wasn't as if she and Chloe hadn't ever--well--they _had_ had some moments during their high school years. But, unfortunately, they'd always been because of some outside influence. Lana didn't remember what'd happened when she'd been under the influence of the Nicodemus flower, but once when Chloe and her had having one of their all-nighter sleepovers the blonde had confessed to something that'd had Lana embarrassed and aroused all at the same time.

Apparently, the Nicodemus-Lana had come onto Chloe in a very sexually-aggressive way.

When Lana had managed to squeak out a '_what?'_ to that startling revelation, Chloe had chuckled, seemed a bit more comfortable with what they were talking about now that she knew that she wasn't the only one a bit embarrassed, and had let the whole story out.

Sometimes, late at night, Lana wondered if she wouldn't have been better off never knowing what she'd done under the influence of the meteor-enhanced flower.

But it was already done. She already knew about how she'd gone to the Torch's office, dressed to kill, and locked both herself and the blonde in the room before stalking the cautious and wary reporter against her desk, pinning her there with her own body before grabbing fistfuls of her hair and pulling _down_ and smashing her lips to hers.

Chloe'd said that she'd been shocked at not only had Lana kissed her, but that she was so _strong_.

According to the blonde, Lana had kissed her unlike anything she'd ever experienced at that age, before backing away and sassily saying something along the line of 'that's what you're missing', and left the Torch's office.

And Lana sometimes wished that Chloe had kept that story to herself, because then Lana keeping the story to _Chloe's_ actions secret wouldn't make her feel as guilty as she sometimes did.

Closing her eyes, Lana let herself relive the moment a parasite-controlled Chloe Sullivan had entered the Talon.

_"Hey."_

_Lana looked up from where she'd been doing something in the back room and the smile that'd been on her face when she'd heard Chloe's voice froze when she finally got a good __**look**__ at the other girl. The usually quirky blonde had red and black streaks through her short hair, wore dark makeup, and a getup that screamed 'take me'._

_Gulping, Lana straightened and couldn't help herself but look up from Chloe's boots to her short leather skirt, up the expanse of her bare mid-drift, and the ridiculously scanty piece of material she decided was supposed to be a shirt. "H-hey Chloe."_

_A predator's smile on her face, Chloe closed the door behind her, the sound of the lock being turned echoing off the walls of the suddenly all-too-small room. "I decided I wanted to __**come**__ and see you."_

_Lana's heart raced as the girl came towards her and stopped right in front of her, raising her hand and running her fingers through Lana's hair softly, leaning forwards and whispering softly into her ear._

_"God, Lana, how do you manage to look so virginal and yet so hot at the same time?" The vibrations of her voice sent tremors down Lana's spine. _

_Lana's breath hitched as she didn't know if Chloe was complimenting or insulting her. While butterflies flew crazily around in her stomach at the thought that the reporter found her 'hot', it was marred with the realization that she also thought she looked 'virginal', and for the blonde it was obviously not a turn-on. But that shouldn't surprise Lana--Chloe was a modern woman, she was all into free-will and independence and--well--all that jazz._

_She wouldn't find a girl whose wardrobe was filled with pink, little girl shirts and plain jeans attractive._

_God, the pink was out! She needed to change her image!_

_Maybe black?_

_Or was that too drastic a change?_

_She gasped, eyes widening when she realized that Chloe had backed her up against the old espresso machine, and nibbled the flesh of her earlobe teasingly, just a little too hard, but Lana was surprised to find that she __**liked**__ the slight pain she felt._

_"You have no idea how I've toyed with the idea of giving you your own medicine after what you did to me at the Torch." At the time that hadn't made any sense to Lana. _

_And she hadn't really thought much about it because in seconds Chloe's lips were on hers and Chloe tasted like dark, sinful chocolate. Their hands had been everywhere as Lana, unable to believe that this was actually happening, didn't dare break the moment by pulling back and trying to understand why all of a sudden Chloe noticed her. She kissed and sucked and teased and _felt_ and loved and touched and memorized the rise of Chloe's breast and the dip in her back right before she reached her ass._

_They hadn't shared more than kisses and heavy petting, but for Lana that'd been the most important sexual moment in her life._

_For one moment she'd had Chloe._

_And then she'd later found her making out with Clark Kent in the Talon right in front of her, and she'd felt like dying. And while she'd been horrified to realize that Chloe and Pete had been under the influence of some parasite they'd picked up in the Kawatche Caves, Lana was glad, because it'd given her a moment she'd always dreamed off--and it'd meant that Chloe and Clark weren't together, that Chloe hadn't picked Clark over her._

"Bright Eyes!"

Jimmy's voice brought Lana out of her reverie and she opened her eyes in time to see the geeky reporter kiss Chloe.

"Jimmy." The blonde smiled at him before turning to Lana. "Why don't you find us a table, and Jimmy and I will get the coffee?"

"Sure." Lana nodded with a sigh, watching the two walk away, talking to each other and smiling broadly.

"A little down in love?" A voice asked from behind her.

Lana turned around and noticed Star, one of the few women she'd allowed to setup little booths inside and sell their 'romance products' in the spirit of the romantic holiday. Star's merchandise had been the naughtiest, _aphrodisiacs_, and she sat down proudly behind her concoctions and products.

"You could say that." Lana sent a quick look in the direction of Chloe and Jimmy, who were waiting in line, and sighed, venturing closer to Star's booth setup. "How have the sales been?"

"On the night of romance? Very well. I want to thank you for letting me come here." Star smiled, motioning to the products before her. "Why don't you pick something? How about an euphoria elixir or romance remedy?"

"Romance remedy?" Lana asked, eyes on the products doubtfully. Then again, this _was_ Smallville… "What sort of remedy?"

"Well, there's the always popular Love-Me potion, and there are other products that help you lose your inhibitions and fears and go after what you truly want, or," Star paused, sending a discreet look in Chloe's direction. "Of course, there is always a product that is used to give you a nudge in order to move on."

"I already tried moving on." Lana whispered, eyes on the trinkets and not really seeing them. "That's not going to happen."

It wasn't happening for her _or_ Lex. They'd suffered from the same affliction, unrequited love, loving someone who'd never love them back. Lana hadn't been surprised when Lex had confessed his feelings for a certain farmboy when she'd confessed her feelings for a certain reporter, and that was what'd helped them get closer to each other. They'd become the other's rebound guy/girl, and they'd tried to forget the people in their hearts--but it'd been in vain.

Lex had gotten together with her because Lana reminded him of Clark. Both of them had the dark hair, the soft spoken ways of those raised in the countryside. Both were shy and insecure and hesitant--that was what'd cost them what they'd both really wanted, hadn't it?

And Lana had gotten together with Lex because he reminded her of Chloe. Both of them were from Metropolis and it _showed_. They were _different_, _liked_ being different. Both had that sharp wit and ability to make all those around them look somewhat stupid without even trying, and both of them were fascinating to watch while working.

But Lex just hadn't been a proper replacement for Chloe--just like Lana just hadn't cut it as a replacement for Clark.

Lana was just glad that they'd decided to end their engagement before they'd made the mistake of getting married.

Unbeknownst to Lana, Star had been watching her intently, watching the way her gaze darkened with sadness as she turned to look in the direction of the pretty blonde standing with the amazingly geeky man who was obviously her boyfriend.

"Why don't you take these?" Star picked up a pair of earrings with red stones in them. "These are my favorite of the earrings, the red stones are actually red meteor rocks."

"Red meteor rocks?" Lana paused, accepting the earrings and admiring how beautiful they truly were. A small smile touched her lips as she slipped out the hoops she'd been wearing and put them into her pocket, putting on the new earrings.

She blinked once they were on, feeling heat rush up her body, and she tore her gaze from her reflection to look at Chloe, thus not seeing when her eyes flashed red.

Her body hummed, something within her that'd been in control was now pushed aside, and Lana felt rejuvenated--_liberated_.

"And maybe you could give this as a gift to her." Star handed her a lipstick. "It's made with jasmine and various aphrodisiac oils, I also got the red hue from red meteor rocks."

"You like the red meteor rocks, huh?" Lana grinned, feeling _cheeky_, as she closed her fingers over the small container.

Star smiled back. "They have, uh, some _liberating_ properties."

Lana nodded. "I believe I know what you're saying."

And with that she turned and left. Since Lois and Chloe were living in the apartment above the Talon, Lana was spending the time in Metropolis with her aunt Nell, and she needed to go home and have a good night's rest. She needed to think over her course of action.

Tomorrow…it…was…_on_…

--

The next morning Lana was awake and dressed to kill as she knocked on the door to the apartment about the Talon. Hair pulled up, wearing the earrings, a black spaghetti strap shirt, a silk skirt and the sexiest heels she had in her closet, she tried to keep the disappointment from her face when the door opened to reveal Lois Lane.

"Hey Lana." Lois mumbled around a bagel, pulling her jacket on as she walked passed Lana, not really looking at her. "Chloe and I are going to be late, so, yeah!" And with that she hurried passed Lana and raced down the stairs. "Goodbye!"

Lana watched her go with a shake of her head before going inside of the apartment, closing the door behind her. "Chloe?"

"Lana!" Chloe appeared, hair slightly wild and yet looking chic and impressive in her suit. "How are you doing? When you ditched Jimmy and I last night I got worried. I kept calling your phone and at Nell's but stopped when Nell said that you'd gotten home and were sleeping."

She'd been worried about her.

Lana grinned, sauntering towards Chloe silkily. "I'm sorry I didn't wait around to tell you personally that I was going, but I just really wanted to go home." She took one of Chloe's hands in hers, smiling up at the slightly confused-looking blonde through her dark eyelashes. "But I like that you were so worried that you didn't stop calling until you knew I was fine. You were protecting me, like you really _cared_ about me."

"Of _course_ I care." Chloe smiled, still looking a little confused yet not pushing the issue. "You're my best friend, Lana, and you have a _horrible_ track-record when it comes to being stalked and getting kidnapped." The blonde grinned and pulled her hand from Lana's as she went to the bathroom and quickly fixed her hair, wincing when she heard Lois honking the horn below. "It's her fault we're late and she has the nerve to _honk_."

"Why don't you let Lois drive your car to the DP and _I'll_ drive you in _mine_?" Lana asked as she entered the bathroom as well and hugged Chloe from behind, resting her chin on Chloe's shoulder and meeting the blonde's wide-eyed gaze in the mirror. "We haven't been able to have any alone time in a while Chloe, and I miss you."

"What's going on, Lana?" Chloe chuckled nervously, apparently unable to tear her green gaze from Lana's dark one in the mirror. "You haven't hugged me since high school."

"Doesn't mean I haven't wanted to." She hugged Chloe tighter. "You're just so _huggable_ it's _mean_."

Chloe's expression in the mirror was still utterly confused, yet it was completely amused at the same time. The blonde turned in Lana's embrace, and suddenly she was leaning back against the sink, with Lana's body molded into hers, and the brunette had somehow linked her arms around Chloe's neck, bringing them _closer_ in a more _intimate_ position.

"_Lana…_?" Chloe's voice was breathy, her eyes half-closed, heart beating against Lana's in a desperate pace.

"_Yes_?" Lana whispered, eyes darkening in desire as she looked up into Chloe's green orbs.

The sound of honking caused Chloe to jerk and the spell was broken as the blonde pulled away. "I—I—uh—I got to go to work! Uh--see you later!" And with that she'd rushed out before Lana could even digest what'd happened.

_Oh, you're not getting away that easily!_

* * *

All throughout the drive she'd been silent, trying to figure out what in the world had almost happened in her apartment, and she hadn't noticed her cousin looking at her oddly. And now as they exited the elevator, Chloe noticed the large bouquet on her desk and frowned, going to it and pulling out the tag, reading it out loud.

"Thanks for my first unsucky Valentine's Day. Love, Jimmy." She frowned deeper, lowering the hand that held the tag and looking at the bouquet without seeing it, wondering if it'd been her imagination of if in the bathroom she'd actually felt Lana's breath on her _lips_.

"Okay, spill, Cuz." Lois announced, suspicious, hands on her hips. "If Jimmy had given _me_ that bouquet--I mean, if _any guy_ had done something like that for me--I'd be on seventh heaven, and _not_ frowning like I don't know what. What happened to have you acting like this?"

"Something--something happened with Lana in the bathroom this morning that I just can't get out of my mind." Chloe hated admitting this, hated that Lana was still able to affect her this way. She'd stopped liking her a long time ago! It'd been a small infatuation--she'd been _sixteen_ at the time! It'd died away quickly…or apparently it hadn't…

"What happened?" Lois frowned, worried and a little confused. "Did you two get into some sort of fight again? I thought you'd just gotten back to the 'bestest buddies' stage again now that she and baldie put an end to their fiasco of a relationship."

Chloe winced when she heard her own words being spoken by her cousin, feeling somewhat guilty for having said them in the first place. "I—I think she's on something or something."

Lois frowned deeper at that. "She didn't look drugged or drunk when I talked to her this morning." The taller woman paused. "Then again, I really didn't give her a good look, and I really didn't give her any time to _answer_ so I wouldn't really know."

"No, Lana didn't act giggly or anything, but, uh, I--," Chloe sighed, feeling incredibly embarrassed at the moment. "She was kinda, well, she acted _insinuatingly_."

Lois raised an eyebrow at her cousin. "Insinuatingly? What in the world are you _talking_ about?"

"Into me." God, those two words had been so hard to say!

"Into you?" Lois intoned very slowly, blinking, still looking unsure. "What, like--?"

"If you hadn't honked the horn that last time she would have kissed me." Chloe's eyes were closed tightly and she said that in a rushed voice.

"Wow." Lois' eyes widened in shock. "Full-on lip action? Damn, that girl's acting quick! She just ended things with baldie like the day before _yesterday_ and she's already cornering you alone in your bathroom and putting the moves on you?"

"_Lois_!" Chloe shrieked, horrified since her cousin had said that a _little_ too loud for comfort. Her hand was wrapped around Lois's mouth to keep her silent, and only when she was sure that no one was listening to them did she pull her hand away and take in a deep breath, trying to calm her racing heart and think things out rationally. "She's not herself, okay? It's like she overdosed on Love Potion # 9 or something…or maybe I'm just overreacting and she was just, uh, trying to, uh, I don't know…_smell my lipgloss_?"

Lois bit down on her bottom lip, but couldn't keep the laughter at bay.

Chloe glared at her cousin for _daring_ to laugh at this situation. "This is _so_ not funny!"

"Oh, Baby Cuz, it is _so_ funny it's _hilarious_!" Lois was grinning broadly, wiping at a tear. "You've been mooning over Clark since forever, Clark has been mooning over _Lana_ since forever, and apparently Lana is mooning over _you!_ If it wasn't happening to _you_ you'd _totally_ agree with me on this point."

Chloe hated that her cousin was right. If it _hadn't_ been happening to her she probably _would_ find it hysterical. "Lois, stop laughing before you swallow your tongue or something." She snapped irritably. "We need to figure out what exactly happened to Lana before I see her again."

Lois suddenly stopped laughing, and her eyes went wide. "Uh, Cuz? What's Plan _B_?"

"Huh?" Chloe asked, and turned around in time to see Lana Lang, her lips now blood-red, stepping out of the elevator, her dark gaze scanning the room before finding Chloe's and pinning her to the floor with the intensity behind her stare.

"My God. That's eye-sex if I ever saw it." Lois nudged Chloe, breaking her from her trance. "Girl, she's all over you!"

Chloe turned to her cousin to hiss for her to be _quiet_.

"There you are." Lana reached their side and smiled at Chloe, linking her fingers through Chloe's and squeezing her hand softly. "You ran out on me before I could give you what I went to the Talon to give you."

Chloe turned to Lana and managed a shaky smile. "_Hey_."

"I-I think you're right about that story, Chloe." Lois stammered, backing away, looking slightly horrified and amused. "I'm gonna go look into it right away."

Chloe turned back to Lois in mute horror. She wasn't going to just _leave_ her here, was she? _Don't go!_ She mouthed desperately.

_You're a big girl_, Lois mouthed to her before turning her back and hurrying away.

Taking in a deep breath, Chloe turned finally to Lana and smiled at her. "Why don't we go and talk in the copy room?"

Lana's eyes flashed with mischief, but she only nodded and squeezed Chloe's hand as the blonde led her to the secluded copy room. Closing the door behind them, Chloe turned to Lana, deciding that she needed to know what was going on with Lana and how she'd gotten into contact with whatever it was that was causing her to act this way.

The last time Lana had come onto her, it was because of the Nicodemus flower, and Chloe didn't doubt for a second that this newest _let's seduce Chloe_ session was due to something kryptonite-y.

"Lana?" She looked down into those dark hazel eyes, which were looking up at her with an emotion she didn't dare try decipher. "What happened after you left the Talon last night?"

"I went home…alone." Lana pouted cutely, playing with the buttons on Chloe's jacket, distracting the blonde _terribly_. "But you know where I wanted to be?"

_Don't ask--don't ask--don't--._ "Where?"

"With you." Lana whispered, eyes searching Chloe's before she reached up with her hand and cupped the blonde's cheek. "And I'm sick of lying, of playing this stupid little game I've been playing for so many years--sick of pretending that I don't want you, that I don't love you."

"_Lana…" _Chloe gasped, lips parting, whimpering slightly when Lana ran her thumb seductively over her bottom lip. "_Lana…_you're--you're under the effect of _something_…you don't know what you're saying--."

"Yes, I _do_." The brunette declared, the force behind the words sounding sincere.

"I'm not--." Chloe didn't even know _what_ it was that she was denying.

"You _are_." And yet Lana had managed to convince her that she was indeed lying to herself about _whatever_ it was…

"I'm with Jimmy." The reporter's words came out breathless like a cry as she found herself backed up against the darkest corner of the room. "I'm--I'm J-Jimmy's girl."

"What would you do?" Lana asked, ignoring those words, eyes never leaving Chloe's, connecting with her in such a way that Chloe was _frightened_, not only by the newness and the _wrongness_ of the situation, but because she was _allowing_ it. She wasn't stopping Lana.

And Lana had realized that.

"How would you react," the brunette whispered, eyes half closed as she leaned in so close that her minty breath caressed Chloe's lips. "If I kissed you now?" And then she was closing her eyes and pressing her lips to Chloe's in a slow kiss that burnt the reporter from within the moment Lana's lips touched hers.

She forgot that she was at work, that they were in the copy room, that any minute one of her colleagues could come in and find her pinned against the wall by a petite yet extremely aggressive little brunette whose hands were everywhere and whose mouth seared Chloe unlike anything she'd ever experienced.

A groan escaped her lips as she returned the favor, forgetting about the boyfriend she was more than sure her cousin had a crush on, forgot about the best friend who was in love with the brunette in her arms, forgot about _anything_ as she kissed Lana back and slowly gave herself with each flick of the tongue, each slide of hand, each whimper of pleasure.

After what seemed like an eternity or two, Lana pulled away, breathing heavily, eyes darkened in passion. "Why don't we get out of here?"

Chloe grinned.

* * *

"So you're telling me that my girlfriend and her best friend were somehow _drugged_ and are now somewhere making out?" Jimmy Olsen raised an eyebrow at Lois as they entered the shop.

"Yes." Lois nodded, not feeling too bad for Jimmy because two hot girls making out was the thing of all male's wet dreams. "And Shirley, from the Talon, says that she saw the woman who owns this shop giving Lana something last night…and I'd bet my black belt that whatever it is she gave Lana is what's making Lana--and now _Chloe_--act the way they are."

Jimmy continued to look at her oddly.

"Looking for a little inspiration?" A woman asked, and both of them looked up to see the pretty woman they hadn't noticed because they'd been looking at each other.

"No," Jimmy shook his head. "Lois and her wacky ideas keep me inspired enough."

Lois mock-glared at him before turning to the woman. "Look, you doused my cousin's best friend with some sort of Love Potion # 9 last night, and it's rubbed off on my cousin--because the last thing I saw before the elevator closed on them was Chloe pushing Lana against the wall and, well, that's an image I didn't really plan on keeping in my subconscious for the rest of my life."

"She pushed her against the wall of the _elevator_?" Jimmy asked, frowning slightly. "She's never done that to _me_."

Lois sighed as she looked at Jimmy.

The woman watched them closely. "Are you _sure_ you two wouldn't like to buy one of my products? I would definitely recommend the _Eye-Opener_ potion for the _both_ of you."

"Huh?" Jimmy asked, slightly confused. "_No_. We need some sort of anti-love potion or whatever." He then turned his attention right back to Lois. "Did she _really_ push Lana up against the wall?"

"_Yes_, Jimmy, Chloe pushed Lana up against the wall." Lois sighed, looking away.

The woman, Star, pulled out a small container with neon green liquid in it. "This will counteract the aphrodisiac in what I gave your friend, but, it wasn't a love potion."

"_What_?" Lois and Jimmy asked at the same time, eyes wide.

"Why waste a love potion when love was already there?" Star asked, seeing the way both paled at that revelation. "You friend and cousin were in love, and what I gave Lana just gave them the courage they needed to _act_ on the feelings they _already_ had."

Jimmy looked like he'd been slapped. "You're--you're telling me that my Bright Eyes is actually in love with _Lana_?"

Star sighed. "I'm sorry."

Lois hated herself for feeling a little relief, hated herself for hoping that maybe now Jimmy would…that she…that _they_…

"Do you still want to buy this?" Star asked, holding up the bottle.

There was silence as Lois watched Jimmy, silently. It was his call.

"No. It wouldn't make any sense." And he was suddenly out of the shop, hurrying away.

"_Jimmy!_" Lois called after him, about to hurry behind the hurt man, before she paused and turned to look at Star. "Those _Eye-Opener_ potions you were talking about earlier…"

Star smiled.

* * *

Epilogue

Lana smiled as they celebrated Christmas a year later at Chloe's and her apartment. It was had to believe that so much had happened in one year, and as she smiled deeper, watching as Chloe laughed with Clark, well, she was so happy that she could see those two together and not get jealous or insecure.

Lex sat in the corner, talking to Pete, who'd moved back to Smallville, and those two had surprisingly enough started up a friendship. Lana just hoped that Lex wouldn't get his heart broken with Pete as he had been with an oblivious Clark.

Jimmy and Lois sat in the corner. Well, Jimmy sat in the corner and Lois sat on his lap, hand-feeding him sugar cookies and laughing at whatever it was he'd just told her. The two had taken the Daily Planet by storm when their relationship had become official six months after Jimmy and Chloe broke up, and they made a great pair, working on articles together, investigating together, one writing and the other capturing the evidence on camera.

And last but definitely not least, over by the window, Mrs. Kent and Perry White were striking up a conversation that looked more like the recently divorced Perry drooling over the senator, and the redhead blushing like a schoolgirl.

"Hey."

Lana looked up from where she was sitting and smiled when Chloe came and sat down next to her. "Hey. Having a good time?"

"Totally." Chloe grinned, leaning her head against Lana's shoulder. "You?"

"Yeah." Lana smiled, watching as Clark migrated to where Lois and Jimmy were, laughing and talking to them. "You know, I sent Star a Christmas card."

"We're going to have to invite her to the New Years party we have planned at the Talon." Chloe announced with a happy sigh as Lana placed her arm around her. "Maybe she can help bring others together like she did us."

"Who would have thought that it would take a piece of meteorite jewelry and crimson lipstick to get us together?" Lana asked herself out loud, astounded that it'd all ended up so well considering everything.

"I don't see why you're so surprised." Chloe whispered, pressing a kiss to Lana's neck. "This _is_ Smallville."

Lana giggled. _Yeah, this __**is**__ Smallville_. Closing her eyes, she breathed in Chloe's scent and smiled.

_Thanks Star.  
_

* * *

**Okay People! That was my chlana offering! I hope that you liked it! Soon I will have finished with all the Requested on my list and will be opened to more requests! But, well, for now, how about a review?**


End file.
